but t'will bid him long goodnight
by RiotPug
Summary: With the constant bullying and teasing weighing on Feliciano's shoulders, he decides that the only way to end the jeers and insults is to end it all.
1. Part 1

Feliciano trotted happily through the wide entrance doors, a smile plastered on his face as he walked down the long hallways. As he walked on, he passed a small group of pretty girls. Raising his hand, he waved and winked, causing the girls to giggle and blush. Feliciano chuckled and turned forwards. Stopping at his locker, an ache in his chest grew at the taunting words that stared at him ruefully.

"Slut"

"Attention whore"

"Coward"

"Weakling"

"Faggot"

Those were the words that were scrawled hastily in permanent marker. His fingers curled into a fist, his nails digging harshly into the soft skin. With a soft sigh, he quickly opened his locker, threw his bag inside and grabbed the things needed for class.

All throughout the day people taunted him, threw balls of paper at him, snickered at him, whispered in hushed voiced about him. Feliciano Vargas, the gleeful coward who flirts with women and flees at the mention of a fight. With a trademark white flag in his hand at all times and a protest for peace on his tongue, his useless words were stuffed back down his throat as he came home with bruises and black eyes, thanks to his upbeat and annoying personality. Despite trying to be kind and happy, others found him a nuisance instead. His words were used against him and peace didn't come. Why must the world be so cruel?

After dragging himself home, fortunate enough to not have attracted any fists, Feliciano trailed into his room, lumped his school stuff into the corner, and glared at the homework that spilt from his bag. With a hasty push, he shoved the things back inside and flopped heavily onto his chair with a sad huff escaping from him.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow it would all end.

Tomorrow would be the day where the bullying and taunting would stop. The suffering will cease and the pain will vanish. And so will he.

Tomorrow, Feliciano would kill himself.

And tomorrow came, early and quick. Almost as if God himself were willing him to do it.

With shaky hands, Feliciano walked to school. The words "FELICIANO VARGAS IS A FAGGOT" were painted in a dripping, blood-like red on his locker. His legs felt like jelly, his knees threatening to buckle as he slumped in his seat. Lunch came slowly, but he didn't mind. He needed the time to relax his raging thoughts and settle his uneasy emotions. Sure, he did get pushed into the wall, but that didn't effect his sudden determined attitude.

With a rope in his backpack, he headed for the gym. A key sat in his pocket. The key for the locked doors. The physical education teacher always kept the doors locked, so nobody snuck inside while they ate. But that didn't stop him.

After getting a stepladder from the storage room, Feliciano set everything up. A simple suicide note was placed on the floor, the rope tied into a noose hung from the ceiling and he stood as ready as ever on the ladder. Grabbing the rope, he stuck his head through the loop, his sweaty hands gripping at the woven strands. His body shook. Stop it. You deserve this. With a heave, he propelled himself forwards, successfully knocking the stepladder down. The noose tightened around his neck. Pain clawed at his throat as the strands burned at his skin. His chest heaved to breathe in air. He loudly choked, his legs twitching and tears streaming down his cheeks. The time passed exceedingly slow before he couldn't suck in any breaths and his vision swam with dark dots. This was it. He closed his eyes and felt himself fall limp, a sudden coldness draping over his debilitated, dead body.


	2. Part 2

Lovino trailed after his brother as they entered the large building. Feliciano waved and winked to some ladies who blushed and giggled. With a glance after Feliciano, Lovino split up from him to go to his own locker. After collecting his things, he headed to his morning class. Sitting down in his chair with a scowl, he turned to the board. The daily national anthem had just played and students were settling down in their seats as the teacher stood at the front, taking attendance. Hushed whispered invaded his bored surveying of the class. Behind him, a few students were huddled in a tight group. They were quietly talking about someone. He caught a few words and a name. "Feliciano", "Coward", "Gay fag", were some of the things he understood. His teeth clenched as he fought the urge to turn around, slap the students and give them a piece of his mind. But he took Feliciano's word and blocked the student's vulgar insults.

He was heading to his next class when something caught his eye. Words were written sloppily yet rude on Feliciano's locker in permanent marker. "Faggot", "Coward", "Weakling", "Attention whore" and "Slut". Anger seethed in his mind but he just gripped tighter at his binder and stomped away. The day passed by uneventfully and when he and his brother walked home, no one said a thing. Feliciano just trotted upstairs, not even greeting their grandfather, who sat in the kitchen with a worried expression.

Lovino slipped past him and opened the fridge, hoping to find something to eat.

"Lovino, do you know what's bothering Feli?" His nonno asked. A tinge of confusion lit in his old voice.

Lovino shrugged. "I did see some insults written on his locker." He stated, closing the fridge door. He watched as his nonno sighed and shifted in his chair.

"That boy needs to tell me things like this..."

The next day came by and Feliciano seemed more chipper. Though his eyes seemed tired and distant, the corners of his lips were tugged up as he walked to his locker. Lovino lingered in the hallway for a moment before retreating to his own locker. An uneasy feeling of dread hung over him, sending tingles and chills down his spine. He fidgeted all throughout the morning.

After lunch, sudden news spread. Apparently, a body had been found hanging in the gym.

Lovino was mortified to find out it was Feliciano. With his mind numb and his heart aching, he ran to the gym where paramedics surrounded his brother's limp body. He was abruptly stopped by the principal, who hissed at him to get back. He couldn't. "I need to see my brother!" He howled, reaching for him. The paramedics cast pitying glances at him as they loaded Feliciano onto a stretcher. With dejected but solid faces, the medics hauled the stretcher through the gym doors leading outside, disappearing from Lovino's sight.

His legs felt like jelly, his knees threatened to buckle as he stumbled after the principal. The principal led him to his office. Snickers and whispers erupted around the hallway. Lovino blocked them out. His grandfather was called and they rode silently in the car to the hospital. Feliciano was pronounced dead. He had been for quite some time.

With tears streaming down his cheeks, the cold hands of death gripped his shoulders tightly and whispered gentle words in his ears as he grasped the note in his hands.

 _"Dear everyone,_

 _I'm sorry for existing._

 _Goodbye."_


End file.
